1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification system, and method of operation thereof, for verifying the operational performance of a tape recorder and, more particularly, to a system that employs digital techniques to automatically verify the operational performance of the tape recorder, with special attention being given to detecting tape recording dropout occurrences and unclean read/write (playback) heads.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
A tape recorder comprises read/write (play or playback) heads for reading/writing, by means of an analog process, data onto a tape. The tape recorder is typically responsive to bias and equalization levels. The data recorded onto a tape recorder may be of a critical nature, especially if the tape recorder is used on board an aircraft. Accordingly, the operational readiness of such a tape recorder should be verified before the mission of the aircraft is undertaken.
A current method for verifying the readiness and also the operational performance of the tape recorder to be used on board an aircraft involves the utilization of a signal generator, a portable oscilloscope, and/or an audio spectrum analyzer interconnected to test points of the tape recorder. The handling of the involved equipment becomes a cumbersome and time consuming task, especially on board the aircraft having cramped quarters. Further, the manipulation for testing purposes of the equipment carried on board the aircraft needs to be accomplished by a skilled technician. It is desired that means be provided that eliminates this cumbersome and time consuming task, while at the same time automatically verifying the operational performance of the tape recorder so as to eliminate the need of a skilled technician to perform the testing.